


Alex's logs

by Neonref



Series: ReFall [1]
Category: ReFall - Fandom
Genre: Gen, ReFall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonref/pseuds/Neonref
Summary: someone is trapped in the void
Series: ReFall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093076





	Alex's logs

* * *

Hey there! :)  
Im alex aka God i guess?  
If anyone ever reads this I'd like to let everyone know I'm kinda alive?  
Well not really. Im sorta just in a limbo state. I just watch over everything and I'm not able to affect stuff that much :/. I honestly have no idea how I got this notebook tbh. Ya know with being outside of the multiverse and and all.

Anyway this is end of log 1. See ya!

Log #2

I just noticed my universe named the stock market crash of 2445 after another already existing historical event? Very creative guys. Very creative.

End of log #2

Log #???

Why can't any of these dip shits find a way out of their universes with their artifact intact? They all just died for the 109,120,221,044,968,999th time. I can't wait to stay and watch them fail again as random parts of me randomly transform into different things. I just want to die but I can't.


End file.
